The fused bushing of the present invention is used to provide an electrical connection between a high voltage cable and an electrical device such as a transformer sealed within a casing. A bushing of the type contemplated herein is shown in copending application of Edward A. Link, Ser. No. 275,178, filed July 26, 1972 entitled "Combination Fuse and Bushing" and assigned to the same assignee. In this type of a bushing, a fuse assembly is provided within a central passage in the housing and is embedded in a granular dielectric material which acts to extinguish the arc upon interruption. The casing of the bushing is generally formed of a ceramic material such as porcelain or glass which under normal conditions can withstand the operating temperature of the fuse. However, upon the occurrence of a fault which causes fusing, the element temperature rises within the bushing substantially instantaneously rising to a melting temperature of 960.degree.C. After element vaporization, the continuing arc can reach temperatures in excess of 1,000.degree. C. The heat released is instantly absorbed by the adjacent granular material (commonly silica sand) producing a fulgurite, and then transferred through the surrounding material and housing over a short period of time. This can quickly raise the temperature of the inside surface of the housing to 300.degree.-500.degree.C. with the area closest to the fulgurite attaining maximum temperatures first. A differential temperature may occur between the inside and outside surface of the housing of 300.degree.C. to 500.degree. C. that can produce a thermal shock that will break the housing. In a high voltage environment in which the bushing is used, an extremely dangerous condition will occur if the bushing breaks since the high voltage lead will be exposed.